


The Bastard of RWBY Volume 2

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Jaune Black, The Bastard of Beacon returns in Volume 2. A war is in sight, and the Target is Beacon! Can Jaune and his friends survive the coming slaughter? will loved ones be spared?





	1. The Bastard with Iron legs

OK so this begins in volume 2 so i hope you all enjoy!

Mercury Black, The Bastard son of Charles Grey, who was a Nobel assassin. Hired by both the Vale Council and Criminals. At home however he was abusive to his bastard son, Mercury. Mercury was taken by his father from his mother who Charles later killed in an attempt to keep Mercury. Charles trained Mercury to be a better killer then him, but when Mercury messed up, his father would beat him. Eventually Mercury had enough of his Father, filled with hatred and knowing he could kill his father he did. Mercury killed his father out in the front yard, there he was approached by two women, a girl with short dark black hair, and a girl with two gun with green hair

"were looking for Charles Grey" the woman asked looking at Mercury and then at his dead father "I suppose that's him laying in his own blood" she asked

Mercury nodded

"may I ask you you are?" Cinder asked

"the names Mercury Black, I'm Charles's bastard son" Mercury said

"I see, your a bastard like me" the black haired woman said "I'm Cinder Fall, a Bastard child from Mistral" Cinder told him "how would you like to join us? We may have something you want" Cinder said

Mercury raised an eyebrow in question.

"Mercury! Hey dumb ass stop daydreaming!" Emerald yelled at him

Mercury opened his eyes to see Emerald standing in front of him

"you ready? We gotta go kill that tukson guy" Emerald told him

"yeah, yeah, let's go..." Mercury said

getting off of the wall he was leaning on and following Emerald.

"So what were you daydreaming about this time?" Emerald asked him

"none of your business"

"oh but it is if it slows down are job"

"I was just remembering some old memeorys that's all..."

"I see, anything in particular?"

"No. But if you tell Cinder about this I'll tell where all those "annoying sounds" are coming from" Mercury threatened, Emerald froze stiff

"y-you wouldn't dare!" She said "oh but I would" Mercury replied

"fine! We have a deal!" She said and Mercury smiled and they continued to walk.

They arrived back at their little hideout, as they walked in they saw Roman Torchwick ordering his men around. He turned around to see the two if them walk in

"it's you two, your boss is looking for you" Roman told them

"Roman, is that anyway to treat my associate's?" Said a voice

the three looked to the right side to see a woman walking out of a hallway, this woman was none other then Cinder Fall, another bastard child like Mercury

"did you two take care of our little Rat?" Cinder asked both Mercury and Emerald

"yeah fell right into the trap" Mercury said

it was at this moment Cinder saw what was strapped to his belt

"Mercury, what's that?" Cinder asked

Mercury looked at her and then looked to the new weapon to his side

"oh this?" He said pulling out the new weapon, which was a blade.

The blade had a smooth wooden handle, it looked more like a machete then a sword. But the best part about the blade was that I was made of pure silver. It shined so bright.

"That is a nice lookin sword you got there kid. Where did you get it?" Roman asked

"I found it behind Tuksons desk, for some reason it felt like I should take it" Mercury said

"well then you can keep it Mercury, but every great blade should have a name" Cinder said as she walked away with Roman to discus business

Emerald looked back at Mercury, "do you even know how to use a sword?" She asked him

"a duh! Of course I know how to use one, I was I trained assassin remember?"

"Yeah true, but does that mean you'll be giving up kicking?"

"No, I'm sure I could find away to incorporate the blade into my style but for now I'll just fight with it until a I get to meet a real good fighter at Beacon" Mercury said and Emerald nodded in approval

"you two come here" Cinder yelled to them while still in Romans office.

They walked in and sat down

"Roman was going to inform us about a certain group of people to look out for" Cinder said as she eyed Roman

"alright, here are a couple of People that my informant said to be cautious about" Roman told them as he grabbed a couple of files out and put them on his desk "These are the people. The first person I want you all to worry about is this kid" Roman told them and handed the file to Cinder, "Jaune Black? Father is Jonathan Arc but his mothers name is not in here? And the last name... is he a bastard child?" Cinder asked

Emerald perked up when she heard the name, she knew exactly who he was

"yeah, just like you and Mercury" Roman said, he knew both Cinder and Mercury were Bastard children

"why would we care about him?"

"Don't underestimate the guy. He's smarter then me and you combined and he's a hell of a good fighter to, he was the only one to leave a scar on me" Roman told Cinder which did catch her interest

"so which one if you will be tasked with looking into him?" Roman asked

"I'll do it" Emerald said, she also wanted to see Jaune again

"very well Emerald you get him" Cinder said

"cool" Emerald replied, The meeting then continued.

In Beacon both team RWBBY and JNPR were enjoying lunch

"so you guys excited about the combat test tomorrow!!" Nora cried

"hell yeah! Its gonna be lit!" Yang cried

"yeah I can't wait to see our team kick your butts!" Ruby cried

"what makes you think you'll win?" Ren said with a small grin

"cuz! We're all badass on our team!" Yang said

"oh yeah! Well we got Jauney! And he's been saving up his aura!" Nora cried

"I must admit even I don't wanna fight Jaune, and I'm his fiancé! And I knew him longer than any of you" Vernal said with a smile

"yeah but I'm sure I could beat Jaune!" Yang cried

"oh you wanna bet Xiao-Long?" Jaune asked with a smile

"sure thing! Anywhere anytime, lover boy!" Yang said

Out of nowhere a bean flicked Yang on the forehead, Yang looked at Jaune and threw her brownie at him, Jaune then threw his bread at him but yang slapped it away and it hit Weiss right in the face, Weiss looked at Yang and threw her spoon at yang, then everyone at the table got involved

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Nora yelled.

Outside Sun was walking with his good friend Neptune

"dude are you sure about this?" Neptune asked

"yeah man! Look you'll like them there so cool!" Sun said

then the doors to the lunchroom busted open and a wave of kids ran away, both Sun and Neptune were puzzled but then Ruby flew out if the window and landed in front of them

"guys! Not cool!" She said getting up and using her Semblance to race back in there

both Sun and Neptune walked in and saw what was going on. Calling it a food fight was a shameful thing to say, this was a food WAR! Team RWBBY and JNPR were on opposite sides of the lunchroom, Nora was on top of a group of stacked tables laughing

"your food Queen Nora is here! Bow before my might!" She yelled

"never! Revenge will be bitter! It will be Sweet!" Ruby cried

"then this means war! Sir Ren! Sir Jaune! Attack them!" Nora ordered

Ren picked up two small metal poles while Jaune grabbed a long loaf of bread, both charged at RWBBY

"attack now!" Ruby cried and they charged at them as well.

Jaune took on both Yang and Vernal, and he was doing a good job, Yang's weapon of choice was two turkeys, Vernal's choice was two round trays attached to her arm using them to defend and attack. Ren was fighting off Blake, who was using a rope of sausages, it seemed like both Blake and Ren were equal in fighting capabilities. Nora was using a pole with a watermelon stabbed in the other and as a hammer to fight with ruby, who was using a half of a broken table as a scythe. Pyrrha was using two loafs of bread to fight Weiss, who was using a sword fish as a rapier. Pyrrha then activated her semblance and made the soda machines shoot the can's

"ahh! Take cover!" Ruby yelled at her team

they all hid behind a two tables as they were being shot at

"your orders captain!" Vernal yelled to Ruby

"initiate code fiery Dragon!" Ruby said and Vernal nodded and cut some hair from Yang's head

"Yang! They just cut off a strand of your hair!" Ruby faked cried

then it happened, Yang's eyes turned red her semblance flared

"you assholes!" Yang cried

she charged a punch at them and JNPR knew thus was the end of the mighty food war

"its been an honor fellow companions!" Nora cried

"it was an honor serving with you all" Ren said

"as it was for me" Pyrrha said

"damn this is gonna suck..." Jaune said and they were all blasted to the back of the lunchroom.

Both Sun and Neptune cowering in fear, they might have PTSD. Ozpin and Glynda walked in to the lunchroom

"those kids! They'll have detention for a whole month!" Glynda said ready to punish them

"now now Glynda, let them have there fun, after all....They won't be kids forever" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee and told Glynda to tell them to clean the mess and head back to there dorms.

So far it was a great day for Jaune and Co.

They were done meeting with Roman and got their targets. Mercury and Emerald had decided to work on Jaune together, but Emerald had to investigate, Ruby, Weiss and Yang, while Mercury had to look in on Vernal, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha, Cinder looked into Blake and team CFVY. Cinder walked to talk to a certain someone on her scroll, both Mercury and Emerald walked to their rooms

"so why did you agree to look into the Bastard?" Mercury asked with a sly grin

"you wouldn't understand if I told you Merc" Emerald grumbled

"fair enough" Mercury said

as much as he would hate to admit it, he grown soft on Emerald, he saw her as the sister he never had.

"So you decided on a name for that sword yet?" Emerald asked

"yeah I do kinda got one" "what is it?" Emerald asked, Mercury, looked at the blade and smiled "the name's Silverhand" Mercury told her and they walked off.

What Mercury failed to realize was the symbol on the bottom of the handle, the symbol of Vale, but it was also the symbol of the royal family...

The next chapter will be another two or three parter. Plus after that things will go downhill, I won't end the volume 2 story line till the breach of Vale, which I will personally make more bloody and let's just say this time the volume 2 storyline won't leave on a happy ending...


	2. Torchwick hunting

Roman sat in his desk while cinder was sitting on the other side. Roman lit a cigar and took a puff out of it, cinder was looking over the files of potential pawns she could use,

"So when do you think your boss wants this war to start?" Roman asked Cinder

"very soon actually....the breach will be the first act of war, then my Mistress will show herself to the world"

"What makes you think that all the Grimm will be enough to stop the other countries from attacking and killing us in one blow?"

"Easy...We have two countries ready at our beck and call" Cinder said slyly

"so this is gonna be another Great War..." Roman said

"no this will be the greatest war anyone has ever seen"

"let's just hope we'll be alive to see the end of it," Roman said

"What makes you think we'll die?"

"Cause...in a war nobody wins...Both sides have lost something important to them. The only ones who say they've won... are the living" Roman told Cinder,

she looked down, Cinder didn't want to lose more...She already lost the one thing that mattered to her.

"Well, everything should be in order. You are ready to infiltrate Beacon" Roman said getting up out of the chair "oh and you'll be having a new addition to your party"

"so Neo will be coming with us"

Roman nodded his head, Cinder got up and out of the chair and left the office

"do make sure everything goes according to plan tonight," Cinder said

"yeah don't worry, it will, I'll get the message out before I could be stopped," Roman said

Cinder nodded and left the room. Roman sat down in his chair and took his fourth puff from the cigar

"You can come out Neo" Roman said

the glass shattered and a pink and brown-haired girl with two different color eyes which were also the same color as her hair, she was short and had an umbrella in her hands, this was Neopolitan, Romans partner.

"Neo, I want you to stay here tonight while I'm working," Roman told her

Neo looked at him with a questioned look

"I have a feeling Jaune will come for me tonight, I just have a feeling, and I know he'll defiantly be coming for me," Roman told her

then Neo began to type on her scroll and then sent a text to Roman, he looked at it and it puzzled him

"I know he couldn't kill you, but what's this about an Ace up your sleeve?" Roman asked Neo

but she just looked at him with a smile on her face and disappeared. Roman was now curious.

Back at Beacon, Ozpin and Glynda were waiting by the port, they saw many huge ships approach Beacon, these were ships from the Atlas military and atlas academy. One bullhead docked first and inside was the leader of the Atlas military and the headmaster of the academy, James Ironwood. James walked out with four guards behind him

"hello Ozpin, and it's always good to see you as well Glynda" James greeted

"its good to see you as well James" Glynda said with a smile

"James, can we have a word in private. Now." Ozpin told him

James looked at his guards "at ease gentlemen, stay here and tell the other captains to unload what we have brought" James told them

the three teachers walked to Ozpins office.

As they entered the office, Ozpin sits in his chair

"Why did you bring so many ships, James?" Ozpin asked Ironwood

"what are you talking about? This is my normal fleet" James told Ozpin

"yes, but I noticed the ships do have some extra weaponry, what is the meaning of this?"

"Its something the council of Atlas decided to put on our ships, they said it was to be ready for a potential attack"

this caught Ozpin's attention, "what do you mean potential attack?" Ozpin asked

even Glynda was looking with question

James looked down and sighed then looked back at Ozpin

"a month ago, the Atlas council received a message from an unknown person, they somehow managed to breach two city's and filled them with Grimm"

Glynda looked horrified as did Ozpin

"there's only one person who could do that..." Glynda said with fear in her voice

"yes, its her....and she's making her presence known....what did you do with the city's?" Ozpin asked James

"I evacuated as many people as I could, but....it was Mt. Glenn all over again...." James told him with sorrow in his voice

they all looked down in sorrow, "But that's not all, she specifically called out you Oz"

James then pulled out a paper and handed it to Ozpin. He took the paper and looked at it and read it out loud

"Eight brothers, but two are plotting to overthrow the other six, there will be no sword in the darkness...Sincerely Salem" Ozpin finished the letter

"what does that mean? Eight brothers and two plotting to overthrow the other six?" Glynda asked

"I don't know. What do you think Ozpin?" James asked

Ozpin just sat there with a dark expression on his face, "it means that she has two countries on her side...She preparing for war..." Ozpin told them

"but what countries!?" Glynda cried

"I don't know... But we should all be ready for this...."

"You should bring back Qrow and I'll bring Winter, call Tai as well he's involved as much as we are," James told them

"yes we will but Qrow is on a mission in Vacuo while Tai is in Lantis working on a small job, so it will take them a while to get here. How fast can winter get here?" Ozpin asked James

"she's still in Atlas so I could call her and shell come quickly"

"good"

"Oz, we should inform Leonardo as well!" Glynda told Ozpin

"no. One of my spies told me that he's been acting strange, not to mention a certain mad scientist has been seen with him in his office"

"so it is possible that he has betrayed us...."

"Oz, I heard that you found another person to take over Ambers's place...May I ask who?" James asked

"I'll tell you later but I found something better than the next fall maiden"

"and what's that?" James asked

"I found our sword in the darkness," Ozpin said

James looked bewildered and was shocked as well, "you found one of the Royal Bloodline!? Who!?" James asked

"Jaune Black"

"You mean Jonathan's bastard son? But Jonathan can't be related to the king's line!? He's an Arc, unless- "

"unless his mother is not just some women, but the princess" Ozpin said

"Are you certain? About this Jaune Black?" James asked

"No, But he reminds me so much of Avon and Dia," Ozpin told him "It might be possible that he is one of their children or a distant relative. But I have no doubt he is the Sword in the Darkness"

James sighed, he hated when Ozpin didn't know, Or when he went on a whim. But he nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Glynda asked

"let's work on a plan to defend both vale and Beacon from a large scale attack from Salem's new army," Ozpin said and they agreed and decide to work on a plan.

Blake and her team were in their room getting ready to head out to vale

"so everyone got the plan?" Ruby asked

"I and you will investigate to see any current robberies that the white fang could be involved in," Weiss said

Ruby nodded

"I'll go see if Junior or the twins know where Roman is holding up," Vernal said

Ruby nodded

"me and Yang will look to see is any of the white-fang are staying somewhere for recruitments," Blake said

Ruby nodded, "Good! now if we hear anything, then we don't engage them, we come back here and regroup and figure out a plan to take them out" Ruby told her team

They agreed and were ready to look for information on both White-Fang and Roman Torchwick

"good plan but also not a good idea," said a voice

they were all startled and looked at the door to see Jaune standing there

"Jaune what are you doing here?" Ruby asked

"I overhead you guys about finding info about Roman and the white-fang, I'll help and so will they," Jaune said pointing at the window

everyone looked to see both Sun and Neptune hanging off a tree branch

"hey, guys!" Sun said

"great...More people to join our hunt" Blake said rolling her eyes

"It looks like we're all going to be doing some hero stuff!" Sun chuckled

"so let's rework this plan," Jaune said and they all walked in the room and closed the door.

Alright! It was hard writing this chapter because I had to figure out how to add the threats of war and how it would be hinted at by Ozpin and Co. Plus I needed to think about two certain charters death as well, so yeah...


	3. Torchwick hunting pt.2

Jaune and vernal went to get information from Junior, Yang and Neptune will loon for White fang recruitment hideouts that Blake told them where the hideouts might be, Ruby and Weiss with Blake and Sun are looking into dust robberies that might be both Roman or White Fang related.

Jaune and Vernal entered the club, as they did it was quite, then out of nowhere both Vernal and Jaune were hit it the back of the head and they fell to there knees, then two gangsters picked them up and dragged then to the middle of the bar,

"what the hells going on?!" Jaune yelled

he tried to free himself but to no avail, in the middle of the room were Junior and the twins, they were gaged and beaten

"hello Jaune" Roman said stepping out of the shadows

"Roman! You fucking bastard! Let them go! It's me you want!" Jaune yelled

"that it is kid, but what better way to get back at you than to kill a beloved friend," Roman said with a twisted grin

"Let them go! You fuck!" Jaune yelled

"maybe I should start with your little girl toy?" Roman said pointing the end of his cane at Vernal head

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!!" Jaune cried

Roman put his cane down

"yeah that's to easy....Hmm" Roman said thinking "oh I know who I can kill!" Roman said

pointing his cane at the closest person

"NOOOOO!" Jaune cried

but the shot was already fired...

Yang and Neptune engaged the building where there was suppose to be a White fang recruitment rally. They put on the mask, and walked in and there they saw many people wearing Grimm masks, they were all facing a stage, on the stage was a tall man with a Grimm mask covering his face, and a tattoo on his left arm, next to the stage was something huge and covered by a cloak, Neither Yang or Neptune could tell what it was, the people murmerd amongst themselves wondering when the rally would begin

"every one settle down! Settle down, the rally will now begin" the white fang member on the stage said

then out walked the last person they wanted to see at the rally. Roman stepped out and showed himself to the crowd.

"He's not even one of us!" Cried a woman

"he's human!" Cried a man

"we can't trust him! He'll rat us out!" Cried a teenage boy

Roman banged his cane on the stage to get their attention

"it is true that I am human and that I am also not a part of your little club. But we both have a common enemy, society" roman said

He began to slowly walk to the side of the stage that held the huge cloak

"society, wants to hold us back! They wanna keep us in cages! To that I say, fuck no!" Roman said earning a few applause "society sees you as animals! As terrorist! For what?! For going against there rules!?!? Let me tell you something! Rules were meant to be broken!" Roman shouted

this earned the whole place to roar with approval

"we may be on different sides of the law but to show that we are on the same side in this war! I give you this!"

And Roman pulled of the cloak to reveal a Atlas military Paladin!

"Oh no" Yang said

"if they use that there's no telling how many people they could hurt!" Cried Neptune

"but that's not the only gift I give you!" Roman yelled to the crowd "bring them out!"

Then four people were brought on stage, and both Yang and Neptune heart sunk. On stage were Jaune, Vernal, Militia and Junior, but there was one person missing...Melanie,

"these four are trying to hunt us down and bring us to their so called Justice! And this one!" Roman said holding up Jaune's face to the crowd "he's already killed some of your brothers and sisters in arms! What should we do with this man!?!" Roman yelled at the crowd

"KILL HIM!! KILL HIM!!" The crowd cheered

"very well" Roman said

with a twisted grin, He pulled out a knife and was about to put it up to Jaune's throat but a blue flash of light shot it out if his hands

"put it down Roman or I'll kill you right here!" Neptune cried with anger

"kid your surrounded, you really think you could kill me?"

"No, I'm just the distraction"

"distraction?"

Roman was punched and he flew across the stage to the Paladin, Yang was on stage and broke Jaune's and the others cuffs

"Jaune are you ok?" Yanga asked

"I....I let her die..." Jaune said

Yang immediately knew what happen to Melanie. Yang was mad, she ran to Roman but a couple of white fang members charged back at her, Roman walked to the full masked white fang man

"tell Cinder we had a little problem" Roman told him

he nodded and left, Roman got into the Paladin and controlled it and began to flee the building, Yang saw this and tried to go after him but she was hit by a white fang member but then he was shot by Neptune and fell to the ground knocked out

"Neptune! Get them out of here! I'm going after Torchwick!"

Yang turned around but her hand was grabbed, she saw that it was Vernal

"I'm coming with" she told yang

she nodded and helped Vernal up and they headed to Yang's motorcycle bumblebee, and they drove off to catch up to Roman. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Sun were running to help Yang and Vernal, Neptune had called them to let them know that they found Roman and that they were going after him, he also told them what happened when they got to the rally.

"Do you guys think Jaunes ok?" Ruby asked them

"I don't know Ruby....I don't know" Blake said with worry in her voice.

They were running when they heard fighting coming from under a freeway, they saw yang and Vernal fighting Roman still in the paladin. They jumped down and began to help their friends, Roman was to busy focusing on Yang and Vernal that when he heard shots hitting the back of the Paladin he jumped a little, but he turned around and saw the same two peole who helped Jaune attack him at the docks and he saw little red as well

"of course Jaune's friends with them!" Roman shouted to himself

he used every button to attack the huntsmen in training. Sun tried to pry open the paladin's hatch but Roman backed up into a piller and knocked him out, Blake threw her ribbon of Gambol Shroud at Yang who caught it and Blake threw her at Roman, Roman saw the attack coming and punched her away, Blake swung around on the pillers and kept shooting at Roman roman tried to hit her but couldn't, eventually Blake landed back on the ground, Roman took the opportunity to rush Blake and he slapped her away, Blake skited and rolled away unconscious. Weiss and ruby and Vernal attacked at the same time, Weiss was using one of her certain glyph's to speed up both Ruby and Vernal attacks, it was working well, till Roman figured it out and shot at Weiss, she flew back and landed, the glyphs broke and ruby and Vernal weren't as fast now and Roman charged and ruby first, but Vernal pushed her out of the way and she was hit instead and she flew and hit a piller

"Vernal!" Ruby cried

Ruby used her semblance and ran at Roman and when she reached her target she striked her scythe into the paladin and tried to keep breaking threw but Roman shook her off and ruby fell

"this is the end little red!" Roman told Ruby

then Roman felt like a bullhead had rammed into the paladin and he flew. The paladin broke and Roman was now exposed, Yang stood there with here eyes red and her hair glowing

"well shit" Roman said

Yang shot at Roman but it was blocked. Standing there in the way of the shot was none other then Romans partner, Neo.

"Neo, great timing, now let get out of he-"

but before he could finish he felt a sharp pain in his leg, he looked to see Neo's own Rapier was in knee, she pulled it out and he fell to the ground

"Neo! You bitch!" Roman yelled and Neo looked at him she typed something on her phone and it said

[I won't be the one to kill you, but I've decided this life for us has cone to an end]

Neo vanished, Roman got back up and then Yang rushed at him but he shot her with his cane and she flew back and knocked her out, then ruby rushed at him but he shot crescent rose out of her hands and then then grabbed her and threw her to the ground

"I've had enough of this!" Roman yelled

Ruby tried to kick him in the leg but he shot her in her leg instead, and it wasn't like his other shots, it was a regular bullet, ruby yelled in pain and then Roman kicked her with his other leg

"I'll do what ever I can do to live, to continue my new life! to be a great criminal!" Roman told her and then he pointed the cane at Ruby, ruby closed her eyes "I'll do whatever I need to...Lie, Cheat, Steal and Survi-"

but for some reason Roman didn't finish, its then Ruby opened her eyes to see a sword had impaled Roman in his side, standing behind him and holding the blade was none other Jaune

"Did you think I let you go!? After what you did!? You'll just bust out of prison, and someone like you deserves death" Jaune said coldly

He pulled the blade out and Roman fell, he was still alive but bleeding. Jaune went to ruby and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to Yang

"how you holding up, rubes?" Jaune asked her

"my leg is killing me..."

"yeah, getting shot will hurt a lot...Ruby, when I put you next to Yang...Close your eyes....I don't want you to see what I'm about to do..."

"Jaune? What are you gonna do?"

But there was no answer

"Jaune! What are you gonna do?!?!" Ruby cried but Jaune still didn't answer

Jaune set Ruby down next to the unconscious Yang and he walked back over to Roman and he pulled out Black Falcon. He made it to roman who was holding the wound and bleeding

"so you finally did it kid...Neo was right...She wasn't the one who was going to kill me, it was you..." Roman began to cough up a little bit of blood

"was it Neo who stabbed you in the leg?"

Roman nodded "Yeah, she told me she didn't want this lifestyle anymore, Imagine that, my own cousin stabbed me in the back. My own family.... Remember to stay alive kid" Roman told him "Did you forget what I told you when you worked me?"

Jaune shook his head "You said the same thing you were telling ruby...."

"Yep....Jaune don't let another great war happen....My bosses boss is preparing for war....I don't want her to go through that...." Roman said eyeing Ruby, "she truly is an honest soul"

Jaune nodded, "I'll keep her away from it as much as I can"

"thank you kid..."

Jaune pointed Black Falcon at Romans head, he had his finger on the trigger.... One shot rang out in the night... But it wasn't Jaune who pulled the trigger..... It was the little Rose...


	4. Cinder Fall

Cinder fall. The Bastard Daughter of Leanna Umbridge, a Mistral councilor. Cinder's mother was a councilor's daughter, who later became a counselor as well after she gave up Cinder at the age of 7. Cinder never understood why her mother gave her up, was it because she was a bad girl? Was it because she got into fights in school? She never understood, but the orphanage that took Cinder in was a great place, all except for the kids, she was bullied because of what she was. A bastard child. She hated being a bastard, she hated being born a bastard, but she hated her mother for giving birth to a bastard. Cinder eventually left the orphanage at the age of 16, she traveled around the world, she went from Vale to Vacou, from Vert to Lantis. Each place was wonderful in its way. But when she made it back to Mistral at the age of 24 she met a man in a small village, he was a handsome man, he worked at a hard wear company that supplied wood. Cinder bought a piece of land in the village and was going to build her own house, she would visit the man at his work about building a house, he offered to help her build and Cinder agreed. They built it together, and during the middle of the construction, the man asked her to go on a date. Cinder had agreed. They eventually were done building the house and the man asked to marry her, Cinder was so happy that she said yes. After a year of marriage, Cinder became pregnant, and after 9 months cinder gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named the girl Violet. They were a happy family...

Until the Atlas military came in and Destroyed the village. Cinders husband and daughter were slaughtered like they were bugs...A flame grew in Cinder and her rage awoken her semblance...The next day she killed every single military man and woman. And after a year of killing, she was found by Salem herself who found potential in the girl...And Salem filled Cinder's head with a false destiny...Promising her if she helped Salem that she could bring back her daughter and make her the Queen of Mistral, Cinder just wanted to see her daughter again...She wanted to see Violet's little hands squeeze her fingers, to see her beautiful gold eyes once again...

Its been three days since the death of Roman Torchwick. since Ruby took her first human life. Jaune has been sleeping in a vacant room away from his team and RWBBY. Ruby had also been staying in her room, what's worse was that she hadn't touched Crescent Rose at all, and she would always tell Goodwitch that she was sick during combat class, both teams were worried about there leaders. Yang was worried about Ruby, she tried to ask her what was wrong but Ruby would keep telling her to not worry about it and she would walk off. Yang didn't buy it of course, but she knew one person who did, Jaune knew what happened that night Torchwick died. Yang was at the door of the room Jaune was staying in, she knocked on it and Jaune opened the door

"oh, hey Yang! What's up?" Jaune asked

he was putting on a fake smile, she knew that much

"can we talk Jaune, it about Ruby..."

Jaune then looked down and then back at her "come in" he told her

she entered to room, Jaune sat down on one of the beds while Yang sat across from him

"Is this about the night Torchwick died?" Jaune asked her

"Yeah, ever since that night Ruby has been acting different... If it's ok, could you tell me what happened that night?"

"Yang...I'll tell you as long as you bring Ruby here first, ok?"

"Yeah I'll go get her, but when we get back you have to tell me"

Jaune sighed "I promise"

and yang left to go get ruby.

Ruby walked around looking at the floor when she accidentally bumped into someone

"oh! Sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" Ruby apologized

"no, it's ok, it was an accident," Cinder said as she continued to walk past Ruby.

Ruby was walking down the halls when she saw yang walking up to her

"Ruby! Could you come with me? I need your help!"

"With what?"

"Just come with me," Yang said dragging Ruby with her.

They reached Jaune's door and walked in and Yang threw Ruby on one of the beds and she stood in front of the door so ruby couldn't escape

"Yang! What's going on!?" Ruby cried

"Jaune wanted you here while he tells me what happened that night on Torchwick's death," Yang told her

Ruby looked at Jaune with panic in her face

"Jaune don't! If she finds out she'll never love me again!" Ruby cried

Yang looked at her with worry

"Ruby She's your sister! I have to tell her ruby, it's eating you up this badly..."

"Jaune! Please!" Ruby cried with tears beginning to flow from her eyes

"Jaune, please tell me what happened..." Yang asked Jaune

"that night...I was going to kill Roman...He killed Melanie... And I was going to unload every bullet I had into him... But Ruby shot him dead first... I made her kill Roman..." Jaune confessed to Yang

Hurt was in his voice, Yang knew he had thought this was all his fault

Yang looked at Ruby who was crying now

"YANG IM SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I-I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE JAUNE BECOME A KILLER IN FRONT OF ME! IM SORRY...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE!" Ruby cried

Yang ran to her little sister and gave her the biggest and tightest hug

"Ruby... Look at me!" Yang asked ruby and Ruby did " I could never hate you! You're my little sister! I'll love you no matter what!" Yang said with tears in her eyes

"Ruby...I'm sorry..." Jaune said to Ruby

the two sisters looked at him, "I never wanted you to kill anyone! I prayed to Oum that I would be the only killer in our friendship...And because of me, you can't even touch Crescent Rose!... Ruby...Yang..." Jaune had tears in his eyes "please forgive me! I'm so sorry..." Jaune said crying on his bed...

Both of the sisters went to comfort the boy, Ruby said it wasn't Jaune's fault, and Yang understood why Jaune was worked up about this...

Vernal walked down to Jaune's room that he was staying in. She had heard what happened that night of Torchwick's death. She knocked on the door and Jaune opened it

"Jaune can I come in?" Vernal asked

"you don't need to ask Vern..." Jaune told her

she walked in and stood right next to Jaune, she looked in his dark blue eyes, Jaune looked at her, he looked in her very light blue eyes and as Jaune closed the door, the two stared at one another, somehow knowing what the other one wanted, Vernal knew Jaune, she loved him, she was going to marry him, but tonight she wanted him.


	5. Two Bastards and a Thief

It was the day of the Vytal Festival ball. Jaune was getting dressed in his team room along with Ren

"Jaune, which one looks better? pink or blue?" Ren asked Jaune

"pink, it suits you"

"I was thinking the same" Ren said walking in the bathroom and putting on the tie,

"Ren should I go with Atlas Snow or Menagerie Mist?" Jaune asked holding two bottles of perfume

"let me smell," Ren said

Jaune sprayed the two perfume's and Ren took a whiff of each

"Menagerie Mist for sure, it smells like a forest near an ocean"

"thanks bud"

Jaune sprayed the perfume on himself. They were both ready for the dance, then both Pyrrha and Nora walked in wearing their ball dresses

"You two are looking stunning" Jaune told the two

"aw! Thanks, Jauney!" Nora said giving him a bear hug that could break and Ursas back

"Nora! Can't breath!" Jaune cried

"oh! Sorry!" Nora said letting go of Jaune

then they heard two loud crashes coming from across their sister teams room, they opened the door to see both Yang and Ruby closing the door in a hurry

"h-hey Jaune! How are you this wonderful morning?" Ruby asked

"Its night"

"well, how are you this wonderful night?" Yang replied for Ruby

"what's going on you two?" Jaune asked

"well... Um, Vernal got her dress today and she wanted to surprise you at the dance tonight!" Ruby cried

"oh! Cool!" Jaune said "By the way how did you convince her to wear a dress? She always told me she would hate being in one" Jaune asked

"well..." Ruby began

"Let's just say a certain fashionista "helped" her" Yang finished

he knew they were talking about Coco Adel, she was one of Velvets teammates

"oh, so is team CFVY going to the ball?" Jaune asked

"yeah, though Velv's going with a kid from Haven academy while Coco's going with Fox," Yang told him

"nice, let's just hope Fox can survive the night" Jaune chuckled nervously

both team RWBBY and JNPR knew how the leader of team CFVY was, and trust them when they said if she ever asked you for a favor, you should run.

Both teams had gotten to know CFVY thanks to Jaune helping out Velvet with Cardin, they would visit from time to time but not hang out all the time. Jaune and Ren got together well with both Fox and Yatsuhashi, Jaune and Fox were both skilled fighters and they both loved X-Ray and Vav comics, while both Ren and Yatsu were very calm and similar. They would hang out when each of them needed time away from their teams.

Jaune would even take them to Juniors... Jaune was still concerned about both Junior and Militia, Melanie's funeral was two days from now, they both acted fine but Jaune knew them both and he also knew that things weren't going to be the same... Junior was looking for whoever Roman was working for and then he was looking for whoever they were working for. Militia has been asking Yang for training in hand to hand combat. While she asked Ren how she could unlock her semblance, she also asked Jaune about fighting with a short sword or at least a knife. Jaune knew she wanted to get revenge on those who hired Roman. And he wanted to do the same.

Jaune walked down the halls to see if he could help set anything else up just in case. That's when the two bumped into each other, Jaune Black the Bastard son of Jonathan Arc had clashed heads with Mercury Black the Bastard son of Charles Grey

"Sorry man wasn't looking where I was going," Mercury said

"Nah! It's fine I wasn't either" Jaune told him

Mercury got up and then helped Jaune up,

"the names Jaune Black" Jaune said holding out a hand for a shake

"Mercury Black" Mercury replied back shaking Jaune's hand,

Jaune found it weird someone had the same last name as him, unless... "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but Your last name... are you Bastard child?"

"Yeah, my father's name was Charles Grey, are you a Bastard kid as well?" Mercury asked

"Yeah, I'm the Bastard son of Jonathan Arc" Jaune told him

"well hey, guess we're both two Bastards who just ran into each other"

"yeah, you heading to the ball?"

"No, my date wanted me to come and get her out of her team room"

"You're a real gentleman huh?" Jaune chuckled

"Yeah...You could say that...." Mercury said with a blush

"So what's the lucky lady's name?" Jaune asked with an eyebrow raised

"well her names-" Mercury began

but then a green-haired girl walked up to Mercury

"Merc I thought you were going to help out your date," Emerald said

she looked to see who Mercury was talking to, it was Jaune, she froze stiff, Jaune then looked at her and immediately knew who she was...

"Emerald?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune?" Emerald asked as well, still in shock


	6. Dance Bastard! Dance!

Jaune and Emerald were chatting like they use to when they would steal together,

"so I can see that the years have treated you better. Who did rob to get the money to attend here?" Jaune asked with a smirk

Emerald just gave him a light punch, "I didn't steal from anyone, a certain person picked me off the street and put me on this path"  
"I see" Jaune replied "Oh! I know this is weird but would you like to meet my fiancé?" Jaune asked

Emerald's heart sank, he was getting married, but she didn't want to seem rude, she still loved him but she felt terrible knowing that he was getting married, and not to her, "yeah I love to meet her" Emerald said

"cool, I think you might like her in my opinion," Jaune said

the two walked to the team RWBBY's room. They arrived and Jaune knocked, Weiss answers the door,

"hey is Vernal in her dress? I have someone who wants to meet her" Jaune told her

"she's getting dressed for the Ball, and she still wants to surprise you so if it's not a problem with your friend could she wait till the Ball?" Weiss said kindly,

Jaune looked back at Emerald "is that ok?" He asked her

"Yeah, I can wait till the dance" Emerald replied,

Weiss looked at Emerald "thank you, miss...?"

"Emerald, Emerald Sustrai"

"nice to meet you and thank you again," Weiss said and shut the door.

Jaune and Emerald walked into his team's room and introduced his team, starting with Ren

"Emerald this Lie Ren, but just call him Ren, he's like my brother!" Jaune said proudly,

"Nice to meet one of Jaune's old friends"

"The pleasure is mine"

then Jaune looked to Nora, "this is Nora Valkyrie, and watch out for the hugs"

"why?" But before Jaune could reply Nora gave Emerald a huge hug lifting her,

"never mind! I see why!"

Jaune chuckled "Nora, let her go please," Jaune asked Nora

"oh sorry!" Nora said to Emerald

"it's fine, just warn me next time," Emerald said with a nervous smile

"and this is my partner Pyrrha Nikos," Jaune said pointing at Pyrrha

"Hello!" Pyrrha said cheerfully

"hi" Emerald greeted back

Emerald then got a text from Cinder, "sorry Jaune I have to go, I'll see you at the dance later! Bye!" Emerald said leaving the room,

"see ya!" Jaune said.

Emerald raced back to her room, her heart was still rapidly beating.

The dance was going great so far. Jaune and Fox were talking about the new issue of X-Ray and Vav while drinking some punch,

"So how's it going with your date?" Jaune asked Fox

"Coco's being...Well Coco" Fox chuckled

"Yeah, I can get that. How do you deal with her? She's even crazier then Ruby and Nora on sugar!" Jaune laughed

"well, is easy to handle her when you know her for almost a year and a half" Fox chuckled

"you like her don't you?" Jaune asked and Fox looked down in shame "wait!? Holy shit you like her?!? Dude, I was teasing!!" Jaune cried in shock

"shut up! At least you don't need to worry about going through shit like this! You are getting married!"

"Yeah true but that doesn't mean I don't have problems thinking about how to please her!"

"Bow Chika bow wow"

"you know what I meant!" Jaune said with a blush

"So when's your fiancé coming?"

"I don't know, she should be here any minute," Jaune said taking a sip of his punch

Fox then looked at the door and saw Vernal, "dude she's here" Fox said nudging Jaune

Jaune looked at the front door, and he was in awe. Vernal was wearing a brown elegant dress, the dress had a glitter like a pattern from the breast's to her waist, and the rest was a long brown dress that covered her legs. Jaune couldn't look away from her, right now she was the definition of beauty, Jaune looked at her as she walked up to him,

"hey" was all he could say

"hey" was all she could say back

"you look... Beyond beautiful, you look like a goddess" Jaune said still in awe,

"Jaune! Don't say things like that! You're making me blush" Vernal said with a blush and a soft smile,

a slow song came over the speakers, Jaune put down his cup and put his hand out

"may I have this dance, my love" Jaune asked softly

"of course, my knight" Vernal said taking his hand and they slow danced.

As they were dancing, Jaune saw Sun dancing with Blake, Yang Dancing with Russel Thrush who was one of Cardin's teammates, he was actually a nice guy if you talked to him, Neptune was trying to dance with Weiss, Fox with Coco, Pyrrha dancing with Yatsuhashi, Ren and Nora, And then that's when he saw them, he saw Mercury dancing with Velvet!

'So that's his date' Jaune thought to himself

it did make sense, Mercury was a student from Haven. So far everything was going well. That was until there was an explosion... Everyone Ran to see where the Explosion was coming from and what they saw scared both Jaune and Vernal, Ruby was fighting off a woman in all black. But the woman was floating with fire engulfing all around her body, Ruby was doing her best to fight,

"We need to help her!" Vernal cried

"tell the others to grab their weapons! I'll meet you guys down there" Jaune pulled out both White Raven and Black Falcon, and busted threw the window, and slid down the roof and down to the fight.

Ruby was blocking all of the fireballs coming from the woman, whoever she was, she was strong, but there was something off about her...She didn't feel human.

"Ruby get down!" Yelled Jaune

he shot at the woman, but the bullets didn't make their target as the woman moved around and dodged the attack, Jaune landed next to Ruby

"what are we dealing with rubes?" Jaune asked her

"I don't know! But whoever she is she's strong!" Ruby told him,

Jaune could feel her power, and it scared him...What the hell was going on. The woman then let out her energy and she began to shine! Ruby and Jaune couldn't see her and then there was another explosion... And the woman was gone all that was left was a broken black porcelain mask... Jaune looked at Ruby, whoever she was, they knew she was strong and they were gonna see more of her.

Ozpin, Glynda, and James were now panicking, Amber, the Fall maiden that was attacked by unknown enemies, was dead, and her powers were taken...They knew this new war was close to the beginning... And they didn't know how close it was...


	7. the bastard takes his leave

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, next to him was Glynda and James, in front of them, were Jaune and Ruby

"do you know why I brought you here?" Ozpin asked

"no sir," they both said

"its because I believe that both of you are hero's if this world and therefore I will accept you into our inner circle"

both Jaune and Ruby were looking at Ozpin with confusion

"Sir, what do you mean by the inner circle?" Jaune asked

"well its better if I explain it do you, but I must ask you both one question," Ozpin asked

"what is it?" Ruby asked back

"What is your favorite fairy tale?" Ozpin asked them...

Both WBBY and NPR having a meeting in JNPR's room

"what's taking them so long?" Vernal asked pacing back and forth

"take it easy Vern, I'm sure they'll be ok," Nora told her

"yeah but...I feel bad! We should if helped them! If we did that woman wouldn't have gotten away!" Vernal cried

"yes that could be true, but...." Ren began

"but what? Ren is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked

"yeah...The woman who attacked last night...I felt her aura...."

"And what about it?" Pyrrha asked again

"It was like nothing I've ever felt before...I believe if she continued to fight both Ruby and Jaune... They would be dead..." Ren's finale words made the room cold, someone who could kill their friends, and they were very powerful was a bad combination

"and knowing our luck...We'll meet her again" Blake said,

then the door opened and in walked in both Jaune and Ruby, but their expressions were more...Out of place, both looked like they just been told the unbelievable.

"Are you guys ok?" Yang asked the two,

"no...What Ozpin just told us...You guys wouldn't believe us" Jaune chuckled nervously

"ruby? What did Ozpin tell you guys?" Yang asked her

"like Jaune said...You wouldn't believe us....." Ruby said with a weak smile

"guys, what did he say?" Blake asked them

"will you try to believe us, even if it sounds crazy, even if it makes everything we believed just a fucking joke?" Ruby said,

everyone was shocked that ruby swore

"Jaune...What happened?" Vernal asked him

"Ozpin told us it was ok to tell you guys but...He also told us that toy guys wouldn't believe us" Jaune said

"oh just tell us already! You two sound as if this changes everything we believe!" Weiss said then Ruby and Jaune looked at each other

"its because it will...." Ruby began, "the Grimm. They've been around since the first men, but there's also something that the world doesn't know...They have a master"

this made the room cold

"but not just some person who we can easily defeat... She has been around before the first men, she is more powerful then anything or anyone has ever faced" Jaune told them "do you guys know the story of the four maidens?" Jaune asked them

"of course, an old man, lives alone and he is visited by four traveling sisters, winter, fall, spring and summer, they convinced the old man that he had so much to live for and the old man turned out to be a wizard, and he gave the sisters the power of magic and they traveled the world helping those in need with the gift from the old man"

"yes, but what if I told you that it's true, the maidens, the old man, magic, it all exists...Its ALL real" Jaune said

"That's impossible!! No way magic exists!"

"Really? Your sister Winter is the winter maiden" Ruby told Weiss

"that's crazy!! Winter is a great huntsman she was the-!"

"The only first-year to impress the council of Atlas and to be the first lieutenant assigned to James Ironwood," Ruby said

"How did you know that?"

"Ironwood told us and do you know why that is?" Ruby asked Weiss shook her head

"it because your mother gave her that power, Willow was the Winter maiden... And summer was the spring maiden" Jaune told Weiss,

"Ruby's mother was...A maiden..." Yang said in shock

"yeah...But now Raven, your mother Yang, is the spring Maiden"

"wait! The tribe leader is a maiden!?" Vernal yelled in shock

"you know my mother!?"

"We both do...Who do you think taught me to fight with a sword..." Jaune said

"if all of this is true? If all of it is real...Why not tell everyone!? Why not tell the world!?!?" Pyrrha cried

"because.... Were already at war...Two countries have already sided with Salem" Jaune told all of them

"its gonna be another great war...." Ruby said with sadness

"No... it's a Blood War" Jaune said

"They will then lead a fight against the wicked black queen and other countries and will win, but not without hardships," Blake said

"what are you talking about Blake?" Vernal asked her

"its from Oum's last prophecy. If this is all true, then the Wicked Black Queen is Salem, and the other countries are the ones siding with Salem. Jaune...Ozpin told you that you are our sword in the darkness, didn't he?" Jaune looked at her and nodded,

"then where ever you go, whatever you do that you think is best, I'll follow you"

"what? Blake, what are you talking about?" Weiss asked her

"Oum's final prophecy went like this: a child will be born loveless by their father and mother, they will be born under two black crescents, and they will have a shining sword, they will then die than be reborn again under tears, Grimm and ash a day after their death. They will then lead a fight against the wicked black queen and other countries and will win, but not without hardships, they will lose their spouse to be, they will lose two more lovers. they will be a true-blooded relative of the Royal family, they will be...The sword in the darkness" Blake finished

"if all of this is true, then what your say is Ozpin thinks that Jaune could be this prophecy child?" Pyrrha asked her

"yes. And I believe it as well, Jaune I'll follow you into this great war" Blake said

"as will, I," said Ren, "same here!" Nora cried

"I'll follow you where ever you go Jaune, you know I will," Vernal said

Jaune then looked at his four new followers, then looked at his hands "I-I don't...I can't...." Jaune was starting to breath heavy and he ran as fast as he could out the bedroom door...

One Bastard ran from the pressure

One Bastard declared war on another Bastard

And the Bastard of Fall declared war on her master...


	8. the Beginning of the End (Volume 2 Finale)

Both team RWBBY and JNPR were standing in front of Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda, they were in a large conference room,

"I'm sure both Mr. Black and Ms. Rose has told you what I told them?"

"Yes sir, they have" Weiss replied

"what do you think?" Ozpin asked

"its mad sir. It's all fucking mad! But...I believe it...If you trust Ruby and Jaune, then you could trust us" Weiss said proudly

"I know. And that is why I have also given you the liberty of telling you all that since you are now part of this circle, I would like you to meet the rest of our little club" Ozpin told them,

then the doors opened and in walked in the last people they expected to see,

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled, hugging him,

"you!" Jaune cried, it was the same man that he met after the death of the little girl,

"dad!? You're here too!?" Yang cried,

"I'm not the only one who's here," Tai said pointing at a woman wearing a Grimm mask,

both Jaune and Vernal knew who this was,

"Raven!" Jaune yelled,

Raven took off her mask and looked at Jaune and Vernal,

"its good to see you two" then Raven looked at Yang "Yang, you've grown so beautiful," Raven said with proudness in her voice

"Hello...Mom" Yang said with distrust

this hurt both Raven and Tai, then Blake looked at the door and couldn't believe her eyes "Mom! Dad!" Blake cried and went to hug them, Kali and Ghira Belladonna, the leading family in charge of Menagerie, but that wasn't the only person to walk in, it was the last person both Jaune and Yang or anyone of the older members expected to see walk-in...It was none other than Jonathan Arc... Everyone could feel the tension in the room, as both father and son looked at one another,

"Jaune, it's a pleasure to see you again," Jonathan told him

Jaune walked up to him, and punched him, Jonathan backed up and then pulled out his sword and so did Jaune, Jonathan first swung his blade, and the two blades clashed

"you son of a bitch!" Jaune yelled at him "you think you can walk in here and act as if nothing happened!? You beat me! You hated me!! You said you'll kill me!" Jaune yelled backing up and swinging his sword again

"a Bastard like you should have never been born! Do you know I was ridiculed because of you! Jonathan Arc the man who fathered a Bastard! The man without Honor!!" Jonathan told him swinging his sword!

"I loved you! I loved you because you were my father!" Jaune said tripping Jonathan and pointing Fils bâtard at his neck, "I just wanted you to let me be your son... I wanted to be an Arc! I wanted to be accepted by you!" Jaune said still pointing Fils bâtard at Jonathan's neck, but tears went down Jaune's face.

Jaune got up and sheathed Fils bâtard, Jonathan got up and sheathed his sword, which was the family Arc sword called Crocea Mors, which means "yellow death" in Latin, it was beautiful blade and the sheath could also be a shield.

Jaune got up and sheathed Fils bâtard, Jonathan got up and sheathed his sword, which was the family Arc sword called Crocea Mors, which means "yellow death" in Latin, it was beautiful blade and the sheath could also be a shield The blade looked different then it had when Jaune saw it.

Jonathan looked at Jaune,

"I heard you are getting married... Jaune... I'm proud of you" Jonathan said

Jaune froze and looks back at his father, "I was an arrogant and selfish fool...I was thinking about myself when...When I should be thinking about you... I'm a fool Jaune... And I am the worse type of father..." Jonathan told Jaune, "Jaune...I'm not the only Arc that's here..." Jonathan told him

the door opened to reveal the lost Arc sister, Katelyn "Kate" Arc.

"Kate? Is that you?" Jaune asked with surprise in his voice,

"yeah little brother, It's me" the two then rushed to each other and hugged the other,

"I missed you so much!" Kate cried

"I did to...I did to" with tears in both their eyes,

"where's is your soon to be wife," Kate asked wiping away the tears

"she's here right here" Jaune the lead Kate to Vernal "this is Vernal. Vernal this is Kate, one of my sisters" Jaune said

"it's a pleasure to meet the woman who stole my baby brothers heart," Kate said with a giggle

"it's very nice to meet you as well," Vernal said with a smile.

So far everything was great.

Then Glynda got a text from her phone, "Oz, turn on the monitor! Its the council, they need us to see this!" Glynda cried

Ozpin turned on the monitor and there on the screen was Lisa lavender reporting for the news.

"I'm Lisa lavender, here reporting for vale news, I'm in a Bullhead as we are watching many Grimm marching toward the city! Right now there looks like no end to the Grimm hoard insight, the horde is roaring like an ocean during a storm-" but then the cameraman looked away from Lisa and toward the pilot window and a Nevermore crashed into the bullhead.

Everyone in the room was in shock, but they were more than shocked, they were scared,

"Ozpin! Has anything like this happened before!?" Cried Glynda,

but Ozpin kept looking at the monitor, even he was horrified,

"n-no in all my years... I have never seen something like this" Ozpin replied, then without warning the beacon alarms blared, a short grey-haired woman took over the monitor

"hello headmaster Ozpin, hello James, I am General Caroline Cordovan, of the Atlas military, and the new queen of Atlas," Caroline told them

they all had a puzzled look on their faces "what is the meaning off this general Cordovin!?" Ironwood asked her

they all had a puzzled look on their faces 

"What is the meaning off this general Cordovin!?" Ironwood asked her

"why it is simple really, I am the queen of Atlas now, thanks to your little friend Salem, we are heading with a large fleet to attack Vale unless you surrender now? But I know you won't give up that easily! Bye!" and then the monitor cut out,

"Jimmy? Who the hell was that?" Qrow asked James

"as you heard her say, her name is Caroline Cordovin, she was the headmaster of the Atlas military and academy. That is until I took her job. The last time I heard from her was from Arges..." James told Qrow, then James figured something out

"James? What is it?" Glynda asked

"Arges was the first major city to be attacked by Salem in Atlas... This explains why she wasn't there when we tried to evacuate the city...She let the Grimm in!" James told them

"and since she is now the so-called "Queen of Atlas" she now controls the country and the military" Winter said

"so this was one of the countries that sided with Salem, then the second one could be..."

"Its Mistral. My agent just told me that the council has been defeated and taken over by a new leader, calling themselves the King of Mistral...And they just declared war on Vale..." Pyrrha said

"who's the new King of Mistral?" Blake asked

"his name is...Leonardo Lionheart!"

"The headmaster of Haven academy!?" Weiss cried

"so he has betrayed us!" James yelled,

then Glynda received another text, "a large number of The White Fang are heading to vale from the west!" Glynda told Ozpin,

they all looked in defeat, "so begins another great war...." James sighed,

Ozpin sat down in a chair and took a drink from his coffee,

"Which direction is the Grimm coming from?" Ozpin asked Glynda

"Their coming from the south" Glynda replied,

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee.

"Atlas to the North... Mistral to the East... Grimm coming from the South... White fang to the West... Salem has us surrounded... We've lost..." Ozpin said with his head down

"we may have lost the battle but the wars not over!" Jaune cried

everyone looked at him

"We have an army! Right here!" Jaune said pointing at all of them, "Qrow can gather up as many pro huntsmen and huntresses as he can! Raven can bring her Tribe here! Ironwood and Winter have their men here who are still loyal! Mr. Xiao-Long can gather up as much of the VPD to fight for our cause! The Belladonnas can bring as much if their fighters here! And dad... We still have Arktown!" Jaune told him "Arc town is filled with warriors!" Jaune said, "and then theirs us... RWBBY and JNPR, we can gather up as many of our friends and students to fight with us!" Jaune told them "beacon can't stop them! The Branwen Tribe can't stop them! And all of the fucking militaries can't stop them! Only together! Even then it might not be enough! But all least well give the fuckers a fight!" Jaune told them "so who's with me?" Jaune asked

"I already told you I follow you anywhere," Blake said

"as did I," Ren told him

"I said the same thing!" Nora said

"I'll follow you anywhere Jaune. Now and Always. We made a promise remember?" Vernal asked

"I remember Vern... I won't break it!" Jaune said everyone agreed to go with Jaune, to fight with him!

"He is our sword in the darkness..." Ozpin said with a faint smile.

"Even the smallest sliver of light can bring hope... And I will do whatever I can... To snuff it out! Of course, they won't realize it at first... They'll cling to their hope, and when your smaller innocent souls arrive... Know that you send them to the same pitiful demise... This is the beginning of the end Ozpin...." Salem said sitting on her black throne of Grimm's bones and taking a sip of blood Red wine "and I can't wait... To watch you burn!" Salem finished with her red eyes glowing...

enjoy! and of course until next time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so... the Blood War has started....


End file.
